1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved cleaning apparatus particularly for carpets or rugs but being capable of other uses.
2. The Prior Art
Many and diverse types of carpet cleaning machines are known in the prior art. One prior art machine involves a rather large unit which is awkward to move around in close quarters, such unit possessing separate holding tanks for clean and soiled water.
Other prior art machines for cleaning carpet are operated on tap water pressure of generally less than 60 psi which does not produce the deep cleaning action necessary for thorough carpet cleaning.
Other prior art machines involve dual apparatus units, one for cleaning and one for collecting returned dirty water. Dual unit machines are obviously more difficult to transport and to move around at the job site.
It is the objective of the present invention to eliminate the above drawbacks of the known prior art by providing a single unit easily portable more compact carpet or rug cleaning apparatus containing a high pressure pump which can receive water directly from a tap and increase the water pressure adjustably from zero to 1000 psi so that the clean water mixed with a suitable cleaning agent can be directed onto a soiled carpet at much greater pressures than those heretofore employed for a much more effective cleaning action.
A further important object of the invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus of the above-mentioned type whose exterior dimensions are minimized due to the fact that no storage tank for clean water is necessary and further due to the fact that the pumps and associated components within the apparatus housing are much more compactly arranged than in the prior art.
A further object of the invention is to provide a highly efficient carpet cleaning apparatus which is extremely simple and convenient to hook up for use, the apparatus requiring only one man to operate, and allowing full use of the operator's time and energy for the actual cleaning operation, instead of for transporting and setting up the apparatus.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.